


Slow Burn

by from_dust_of_stars



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Football | Soccer, NWSL, National Women's Soccer League, Soccer, US Women's Soccer National Team, USWNT, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_dust_of_stars/pseuds/from_dust_of_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it sneaks up on you. Sometimes you don't even recognize all the little signs, the stolen glances, the way you always seem to touch her for no reason, the lingering hugs, the way you laugh a little too long at all her jokes, the way her eyes light up every time she sees or hears you, the way your eyes follow her... everywhere.</p><p>Will this slow burn set fire - or will it smolder, unacknowledged? </p><p>For the sake of the story, we'll say that HAO went to Penn State with Ali. </p><p>The story will be from Ali's POV unless otherwise noted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She barely knows how to dribble

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little bit different.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love comments.

The U17 and U18 camps come together for concurrent training in Florida

Ali's POV

I try not to sigh as the U18 coach pulls me aside, sensing that he's going to ask a favor that I probably won't be able to refuse.

"Ali, I'm so glad you came back this year. You know you were the best dribbler we had last year. So, I'm wondering if you can help me out? Our U17 coach is out sick today and I'm hoping you would consider filling in for him? I know you're not big on people stuff but if you focus on the soccer I know you'll do fine. C'mon, it'll look great on your soccer resume..."

And, when he gives his shit eating grin at the end, I truly have to stop myself from rolling my eyes, instead laughing involuntarily. A moment of doubt crosses my mind, knowing I'm really terribly shy - except when I'm playing soccer. Oh, what the hell, I guess it could be fun.

"Ok, ok. Sure, I'll be happy to help. Any particular things to cover?"

"Ali, you're wonderful! Hmm, no, just do what you think best. Oh, and I do want _everyone_ , including the GKs on the dribbling drills. Well, they're over on field 2, so you set the pace for the entire day. Just remember to give them a lunch break, ok? And, let's see, here's a coach hat and shirt for you to wear. Have fun and don't scare them too badly." He smiles, pats me on the arm and runs off to another group.

I slow my jog down as I enter the pitch with the U17 team already mulling around, wanting to get a look at the group of girls I'll be working with before I begin. I try to focus on what I'll be doing, knowing the more focused on the soccer, the more confident I'll come across. I really do hate being so shy sometimes.

"Damn, they gave us the young coach, didn't they? She's kinda cute though, huh?" A tall blond jokes to the group as I walk to the front of the group. I take a quick glance at the blond and find myself staring, noticing her strong jaw and wide shoulders, her long dark blond hair trying to free itself from a ponytail. Feeling a blush coming over me at being called cute by someone who looks like she'd be a prom queen, I kick up a ball to land it in my hands, trying to chill out and settle down before I begin. 

I choose to ignore the comment and get to business, as I've never been great at people complimenting me for anything aside from soccer and academics, and I'm actually unnerved by being called cute by a girl. "My name is Ali and I'm going to be coaching you today on dribbling and passing skills. If you have questions along the way, just ask. Everyone, including GKs, are included in today's dribbling training. Now, I'm going to pair you up randomly and we'll start with some passing drills." I hold off my laugh at the shocked looks and accompanying groans from several of the girls, including the blond, who I presume to be GKs.

After about ten minutes, I've easily identified the goalies as well as the weaker dribblers and spend extra time with each of them, giving hints, tips, and encouragement to each of them as I keep a watchful eye. 

"It's not like we even need to know how to do this shit," groans the tall blond as I walk by.

Nodding to the blond, I say "Soccer is called football everywhere else in the world, aside from North America. Do you know why? Because it is about moving the ball with your _foot_ , with your feet. Yes, goalkeepers rely almost entirely on their hands, but having the basics skills of dribbling and passing is essential to every soccer player. What's your name?" 

"Ashlyn, but most people call me Ash." And Ash winks at me with a wide grin. 

"Well, if you can't dribble or pass, it's like you're not really a soccer player at all. Don't you think?" I snap, mostly due to feeling unnerved by Ashlyn's wink. Why is she acting this way? Is she just trying to throw me off, trying to mess with my head or something? I don't like mind games.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you try being a goalkeeper and never using your hands? What about that?" Ashlyn snaps back defensively.

I take a deep breath, hating confrontation, and try a different tact, "I agree, that would be unreasonable," and I laugh to make sure she smiles as well. "So, ok Ash. You're a goalkeeper, right? Why do you think it might be useful to know how to dribble, to pass? Seriously, how might it help you win a game for your team?"

Ashlyn gives me a surprised look, having obviously never thought of this. She ponders for a moment, making me smile to myself, glad that the blond is not taking the flippant route this time.

"Alright. Maybe if we're down a player and I needed to get the ball out fast to the team. Then... Well, it'd be helpful to pass with confidence. Yeah, I can totally see that now, especially if I need to run out to get the ball outside the penalty area. As for dribbling - I'm not so sure, but I'm willing to try since I always want to be a better player." Ash gives another wide smile that brings out a dimple on her left cheek, winking at me again.

I find myself pleased with Ashlyn's willingness to learn but flustered at at her wink, wondering why on earth she would wink at a girl. Weirder still is why I feel myself blushing - again! I turn away after a brief nod to Ash, heading quickly over to another group, suddenly feeling too uncomfortable to continue talking to Ash.

~~~~~~

"Ok, great job everyone," I blow the whistle, "let's head in for lunch. We'll be back on the pitch in 45 minutes." I sigh and pull my coach hat off and yanks my ponytail to loosen my hair. A sudden sound behind me makes me turn quickly.

"Damn! Your hair is beautiful." Ash says quietly and then her face flushes as she realizes that I must have heard her, thankfully not noticing that I flushed at her comment.

"Oh, um... I... I just didn't see your hair much under your SnapBack. It's. It's nice..." Ashlyn's stuttering and blushing makes me smile. _Shit! Did I really just call her beautiful out loud? Oh my god, I'm going to die right now... I am seriously the biggest idiot in the world. So a couple months ago I come to terms with being gay and now I'm just blurting out about how hot some girl is, right to her face no less? I'm in such deep shit. And, if keep acting like this, everyone's going to know I'm freaking gay! I need to get my shit together. Just act cool, like it was a simple compliment, you damned fool, Ash!_

"Um, thanks... I guess." I flounder and stop, having no idea what to say. "Well, I'll... Uh, see you after lunch Ash." Thankfully, Ash just nods and quickly jogs off to catch up with her fellow trainees. _What the hell was that all about? Why does Ash make me so nervous? Why do I keep reading into everything she says? Why does everything she say sound like she's a teenage boy hitting on me? I must just be too nervous about being a coach today - that must be it. Get your act together Ali! Don't let some kid knock you off your game, geez._. I walk slowly to the gym building, feeling my stomach growl.

Walking into the cafeteria, I can't help but look around, and find myself sighing when I spot the blond. When Ash looks up, I quickly look away, embarrassed and flustered again. _What. The. Fuck? Why am I acting so weird? Just eat your lunch, you're probably just starving._

Ashlyn can swear Ali was looking at her when she walked in, but she'd turned away so fast that she couldn't be certain. _Get a grip Ash! It's just wishful thinking. Especially the part of thinking you saw her blush just before she turned away from staring at you. Definitely wishful thinking. She's way too hot and way too straight looking - I mean, take away those gorgeous soccer legs and Ali could be a freaking cheerleader. She's gotta be straight - such a waste. God, you're hopeless!_

~~~~~~

After lunch, I really push them in their dribbling drills, making even the more technical players break out in a sweat. Finally, the day ends and I blow the whistle to round them up for a final chat.

"You guys were amazing! Each of you really worked hard and I swear I see some marked improvement from each and every one of you - even the goalies." I smile at the last part and am relieved when everyone joins in the laughter. "So, that's it for today. I'll give you my email if you ever have any questions, ok?" 

Many of the girls gather round to talk excitedly about things they learned. I notice that Ash is hanging around, but hanging towards the back of the group. Finally, everyone heads back to the dorms they've been assigned to, all except Ashlyn.

"Um, so I wanted to thank you for all the extra time you took to help me get better at dribbling and passing. It was... Uh, fun." Ash smiles a little more shyly this time and for some reason this intrigues me.

"Well, that's what they pay me for," I smile ironically. "You knows I'm actually on the U18 team? I just got roped into this today. But, I'm glad you decided to give it a try today. You really did improve a good deal." I find myself looking down at my feet, feeling a buzzing sensation knowing I'm all alone with this puzzling girl. 

Ash is suddenly standing very close and I gasp in surprise. "Oh, hey... I didn't mean to scare you, I was just kinda... Well, I was going to give you a hug - you know, to say thanks." Ashlyn's face darkens to an alarming shade of red as she says it and I relax at realizing the girl is as nervous as I feel.

"Um, well, I'm not really a hugger, but if you insist..." I trail off, surprised that part of me wants to hug Ash - shocking, considering I truly do detest hugs. _Why would I want her to hug me?!_

Before either of us think too much about it, Ash wraps her arms around me, lightly at first, then with more confidence. Ash holds her breath, shocked that she actually had the nerve to hug her but also shocked at how good it feels to hold Ali.

_Ali's strong shoulders and back feel amazing. And isn't it only in stories where someone seems to fit perfectly against you? Cause, oh my gosh, Ali feels like a missing puzzle piece against me. And oh, I can feel her breasts again mine... I don't think I can feel my feet anymore... Oh my gosh, breathe Ash, breathe..._

I try to control the shiver that runs through me as her arms grab me. _Is this what people normally feel like when they hug? Ash's arms feel so warm. Why do I feel like I'm trembling? It does kinda feel good how she's holding me, maybe really good - huh. Maybe I should let people hug me more. It is kinda hard to breathe though - why's it hard to breathe?_

Eventually, I pull slowly back, not understanding why I feel so shaky and nervous. Ash looks down to meet my eyes and I notice her eyes are darker than I remember. I realize that Ash is breathing hard, just like I am. Ash's hands slowly drop from my back and I feel a sudden and terrible loss in the pit of my stomach that I don't understand. I look back to Ash and notice a look of surprise and something else I can't quite make out. We slowly walk towards the dorms without speaking.

_Holy... Ashlyn's hands had felt... I don't know... It was... I've gotta settle down, breathe. It felt incredible when Ash's hands touched my shoulders and slid down my back. I'm still shivering from the way it felt. It was like her hands were burning me. I've never felt anything like that. Why did it feel so good?_

"Well, this is my room. So, um, goodnight Ash... If you need anything, just stop over." I almost cringe when the last words leave my mouth, sounding like I'm inviting her over or something. Ash nods, looking in my eyes for a few uncomfortable moments and then walks three doors down the hall and opens her room, taking a quick glance and seeing that I'm still standing at my open door with a look of confusion on my own face. _What the fuck? I'm never going to get to sleep tonight now._

I shut the door and flop down face first on the bed, very glad I was given a room to myself. _My hands are still tingling and shaking. What the hell is going on? That hug really shook me up. Why does Ash make me so nervous?"_

Ash sits down on the bed in a complete daze. _I hugged her. Oh my gosh, she felt so perfect. I still can't feel my hands, they're still numb. Is this what touching a girl will always feel like, making my heart race like a cheetah, my hands breaking out in a sweat? I wish... I wish I could kiss her! If she makes me feel this way with just a hug, what would her kiss do to me? Oh god, I'm really going to die. Damn, I wish I could kiss her..._

"Hey Ash, what's wrong? Earth to Ash! You've been acting weird all day." Whitney, my roommate and best friend, looks at me like I've got two heads.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe I'm still freaking out about having to learn how to dribble." Ash laughs and is happy when Whit does as well, showing she's bought her excuse.

~~~~~~

Ash sees Ali several more times over the rest of the week at camp. She can't help but stop and stare, amazed at how technical Ali is, how adorable she looks with her focused game face. A few times, Ali catches her staring at her - and every time Ali blushes and looks away. Ash isn't sure what that means, but every once in a while, she thinks she catches Ali staring at her too.

~~~~~~~

Last day of camp

Ash manages to waste some time before having to get on the bus to leave, desperately hoping for one more look at her crush, Ali Krieger. She's become addicted to the rush of adrenaline she feels when she catches Ali's eyes, to the pleasant numb feeling she got the couple times they've brushed against each other. 

Ali finds herself jogging toward the busses, running late as usual, having overslept and barely having time to put on her mascara. Ali pulls up to a sudden stop, breathless suddenly at seeing Ashlyn. She'd really hoped she would see her one more time before they left, but not really knowing why she wanted that.

Ashlyn walks deliberately up to Ali, watching with each step as Ali's eyes seem to darken. Without a word, Ash throws her arms around Ali and pulls her close against her, trying hard not to crush her, so desperate to feel her against her. Ash tries not to gasp when she feels Ali pull her in closer.

_Oh my fucking god, Ali feels do damned good! Her breasts against mine... Fuck! Does she know her thigh is rubbing against me?! I don't want to let her go... I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone. Ali is a fucking goddess. Does she feel any of this like I feel? Hah - I wish! God, I wish she felt the way I feel, like I might die if she stops touching me, like I may never breathe again. Just don't cry, ok? Just be cool. Hold on until she pulls away, cause I'll never get to hug her again. Why the fuck does she have to live in Virginia? Why can't she live here in Florida, where I might see her again? Why can't time stand still?_

Ash shudders, overwhelmed with the sensation of Ali against her. Her thighs and breasts pressing against her, making her dizzy and crazy warm all over. She moves her arms lower down Ali's back, resting at her hips and wishes she had the courage to pull her hips against her.

Ali feels a shiver run though her as Ash's hands slide from her back down to her hips and lower back. She realizes she's holding her breath and tries to get some air without gasping and drawing attention to the fact that she's having trouble breathing; the heat from Ash's hands shooting all the way from her back to her stomach and down to her toes.

_Wait... Just.. Don't move. It feels so damned good, I need to stay still so it doesn't end. I think I've been waiting for days for Ash to hug me again. And now that she is hugging me, I don't want it to end. How does she make me feel like I'm floating, like I'm on fire? What is it about this girl that makes my head go dizzy and my heart flutter like a hummingbird? I wish she lived up in Virginia, because I know we'd be good friends. I mean, maybe this is what it feels like when you find a best friend?_

When someone jostles against them, Ali pulls away and looks at the ground, hoping no one notices how shaken she is. She jumps when she feels Ash's hand touch hers, a jolt of pure electricity going through her. 

"Ali... Could I... Well, could we text or email sometime? I... I'd like to..." Ash trails off, blushing furiously and not knowing what exactly she might say next.

"Oh... Yeah, ok. Here, let's get each other's digits. I've really gotta get on the bus. So, yeah, text me sometime... If you want." Ali swaps phones back with Ash and they both look at each other. Neither quite wanting to move, neither knowing if they'll ever meet again, both torn for reasons they cannot articulate.

Suddenly, Ali grabs Ash and gives her a quick hug, flushes and turns to run to her bus. As her bus pulls away, Ash sees Ali watching her, and smiles. Ash doesn't know what will happen, if she'll ever see her again, but she's on a high right now and wants to revel in it for as long as possible. All too soon, she knows she'll feel the full loss of not seeing Ali. _Will I ever see this perfect girl ever again? Oh please, God, please! Don't let this be the last time I see her..._

_I hugged her! What the hell is that girl doing to me? I do know one thing: I am going to miss Ash. Somehow, she's all I've been able to think about this entire camp. We must be long lost best friends or something, is the only thing I can figure. God, it felt so good to hug her one last time - I just wish it could've lasted longer. Damn... will I ever see her again?_


	2. Message in a bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ash start chatting via social media.
> 
> Format is a series of Text Messages sent back and forth between our two main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the format I've used for this particular chapter, a series of Text Messages, is coherent.
> 
> Ps: really sorry about the confusing jumps in POVs in first chapter. I'm hoping to flesh that out in future chapters. In my defense, this is only my second attempt at writing. Hope I do better with the rest of this story. ;)

Same day, Drive home from camp

Ash: did u make it home ok? My ride was soooooo long, like 30 whole minutes ;)  
Ali: Lol poor baby! We have bout 1 hr left. So boring :(  
Ash: sorry to hear that. I'd entertain u if I were there  
Ali: oh really - how?  
Ash: wouldn't u like to know ;)  
Ali: ur a dork ;)  
Ash: maybe ;)

Two weeks later 

Ash: ughhhh, first day of school yuk! :o  
Ali: senior year yes! :)  
Ash: forgot u were old lady :p  
Ali: haha yeah i m ancient

Two weeks later

Ali: im soooo bored :(  
Ash: not me im at the beach :p  
Ali: u suck. Think will go shopping  
Ash: now THAT is boring  
Ali: purses n shoes. Exciting!  
Ash: ur such a girly girl  
Ali: ur just jealous ;)  
Ash: puhleeze. I make snapbacks n button ups look amazing  
Ash: Don't buy everything in pink  
Ali: not everything I have is pink  
Ash: ur such a princess  
Ali: puhleeze

3 months later

Ali: how'd your game go?  
Ash: we crushed em 2-0 my 3rd clean sheet in row  
Ali: ur awesome!  
Ash: aww ur just saying that cuz its true ;)  
Ali: haha u wish ;)

2 months later

Ali: aggghh, another terrible date :(  
Ash: whats his name  
Ali: ryan he can't even kiss! Ugh  
Ash: too bad so sad :p  
Ali: ur so mean ;)

1 month later

Ash: merry Xmas  
Ali: u 2. dont drink 2 much eggnog  
Ash: no promises

2 months later

Ali: m tired of winter :(  
Ash: u kidding? Waves r sweet right now  
Ali: stop it. Not everyone lives on a beach :(  
Ash: I can fedex some sand  
Ali: i could kill u  
Ash: ;)

1 month later

Ash: finally soccer practice again :)  
Ali: jealous, I accepted Penn State  
Ash: great program there! Almost as good as UNC :p  
Ali: will kick Tar Heels ass this year ;)  
Ash: good luck w that ;)

1 month later

Ash: just 3 wks left of school :p  
Ali: 1 mth to Penn State practice startups, i m stoked :)  
Ash: jealous ;)

3 months later

Ali: was setup w decent guy  
Ash: let me guess, tall dark handsome  
Ali: howd u know?  
Ash: sigh, ur type  
Ali: whats yours?  
Ash: ? dont know  
Ali: Lol, u will ;)  
Ash: will get right on that Lol  
Ali: ur a dork!  
Ash: thats Y u luv me ;)  
Ali: hah u wish :p

2 months later 

Ash: Wish I could come 2 ur game :(  
Ali: aww me 2  
Ash: hows ur boy toy  
Ali: history. was a jerk  
Ash: arent they all  
Ali: yeah I know right

1 month later

Ali: Santa told me ur getting coal this year  
Ash: ah, same as last year. Figures :p  
Ali: Lol, unlike u, I was nice ;)  
Ash: I expect no less ;)  
Ali: merry xmas  
Ash: u 2 princess  
Ali: :)

2 months later

Ali: so, where r u going to school  
Ash: im in hs silly  
Ali: haha smartass :/  
Ash: full ride UNC. I know ur jealous ;)  
Ali: puhleeze. Btw congrats

3 months later

Ash: off to training camp at UNC tomorrow  
Ali: awe baby is all grown up  
Ash: shut up grandma  
Ali: im gonna kill u  
Ash: nah u luv me 2 much ;)  
Ali: keep dreaming ;)

1 month later

Ash: we play Penn State next month!  
Ali: duh I have a schedule too  
Ash: smartass  
Ali: ;)  
Ash: maybe we can room together  
Ali: ugh ur so demanding ;)  
Ash: :p  
Ali: will try to set it up  
Ash: ur awesome  
Ali: u finally heard it thru the grapevine ;)  
Ash: ur so funny :p  
Ali: thats why u luv me ;)  
Ash: u wish ;)


	3. Second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited by a game between Penn State and UNC.
> 
> Ali finds that being with Ash in person is so much more powerful than simply texting. What does it mean though? Is she ready to recognize what's going on?
> 
> Ash is ecstatic to see Ali again, the girl she's become BFFs with, the girl she can't get out of her thoughts. Will she be able to control her burgeoning emotions? Will she have the courage to tell Ali anything about her feelings - even if only to come out to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the changing POVs are a little easier to follow and flow better in this chapter. 
> 
> Comments are really appreciated!

Night before Penn State v UNC game

"Ali, stop bouncing off the walls! She'll be here soon." HAO, my roommate, says to me.

"Whennnnnn?!" I whine and pout, playing up to HAO's kidding. 

"Oh my gosh, I may have to kill you," she says, pretending to throttle me from her bed across the room. We both laugh like idiots for a minute.

I sigh, getting serious. "I haven't seen her in over a year. I'm kinda nervous. What if I don't know what to say? What if it's weird? What if - ..." HAO rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Cmon, you guys text like every day. This is no big deal." She gives me her wiseman, you are grasshopper look.

"It's not the same, though," I sigh over dramatically. Heather huffs and nods her head sagely. 

2 hours later

Half the bus empties before I see Ash step off, and I can't help but run up to her and leap to give her a hug.

"Well, I guess someone missed me, huh?" She laughs and twirls me around, making me giggle as she finally puts me down. I find myself breathless and jittery after the hug, shaken by how much I missed her, how much her touch makes me nervous in a crazy good way.

"I wonder who that is?" I look around, pretending to be befuddled to not see anyone looking for her. 

Ash's POV

When I get off the bus, I see Ali running at me with a huge smile on her face, then she jumps to hug me. I grab her and twirl her around, hugging her as close as I can. I cant believe she's hugging me, since she said she didn't like hugs. _She literally takes my breath away. Her arms around my neck are wonderful, but the best part is feeling her breath against my neck, making my knees weak and my heart race. I didn't know I'd still feel this connection with her, this attraction. I try to keep my breathing steady as she slowly pulls away to look at me. Her eyes are darker than the amazing cinnamon, honey chestnut I remember and thought about every day since we met. Her pupils are more dilated right now and I wonder why. Her smile distracts me, and her giggle nearly makes my knees buckle, it is that adorable. Damn, I've got the worst crush on her, my best friend. How pathetic is that? I mean, it is hopeless since she is so totally straight. I'm so screwed!_

Ali's POV: 

"Nice, princess smartass. Very funny." Ash gives me a stern look before breaking out in a big grin, her dimple as adorable as I remembered. I find myself smiling my wide and crinkled smile, having no words at this moment to express how happy I am.

"Cmon. Let me show you to your room - my room," and I give her a wink as I grab her hand and start tugging her towards the elevator. I try not to wonder too much about how holding her hand seems to make my body quiver like a struck chord on a guitar.

"Very nice" she says as she looks around the room, shoving her bags under the desk. She finally turns and I motion her to sit next to me on my bed.

"So my roommate HAO," who walks in at that moment, smiling and bowing "Heather, is staying the night at her boyfriend's - so she's letting you use her bed."

"Hey thanks! So what's with HAO, what does that mean?" Ash says, looking to Heather and then to me; I let HAO answer.

"HAO is my nickname, also my initials, for Heather Ann O'Reilly. See ya at the game." HAO laughs, grabs her bag and waives bye as she runs out the door.

"Well, she is..." Ash stops with a puzzled look on her face. I laugh at her reaction.

"Yeah, HAO's one of a kind, she's also an amazing middy. So have you already had dinner?" 

"Nope. Wanna order pizza?" Ash wiggles her eyes suggestively, looking ridiculous. I laugh and call in an order. I find myself watching her out of the corner of my eyes, full of a giddy happiness that she is right her _with me_ instead of states away and just messages on the phone.

Our hands touch as we each reach for our respective third slice of pizza. It feels like a huge electrical shock and my eyes jump from our hands to her eyes. She's looking at me too, a strange look on her face that quickly turns impassive. She gestures for me to grab my slice first.

"Princess should always go first," she laughs lightly and I feel myself blushing, looking down to grab the slice I'd originally meant to grab. 

"So, if you get to call me princess, which I'm still on the fence about... What nickname can I call you? Hmm..." I pretend to think hard, but am actually stumped. After a few minutes, I shrug my shoulders in defeat, making her laugh.

"Well, my friend Tobs - Tobin - calls me stud. You can call me stud, if you'd like?" She gets a shy look on her face, like the nickname kind of embarrasses her and that helps me make my decision.

"Stud it is. So... Does it mean something, this nickname? And who is Tobin? Is that your boyfriend?" I ask out of pure curiosity, tilting my face to look over to Ash laying on HAO's bed. I notice her blushing and am totally intrigued to find out the story behind this.

"Uh, first, Tobin is a girl" and she laughs at my surprised expression. "Second, no boyfriend." She says that a little more quietly, again blushing and making me want to get to the bottom of all this. "As for the nickname... Um, I'm not sure why she calls me that, but it stuck."

I pull up on one elbow so I can see her better, "so, why no boyfriend?" And Ash chokes for a moment, making me realize I was rather blunt with my question.

"Blunt much? Oh, I don't know, I guess I haven't found anyone good enough to be interested in." She shrugs as if that explains everything as she looks up at the ceiling.

I sense there's more to it, so try one more time "no one good enough, huh? What would be good enough?" She sighs and looks over to me.

"Uh, I guess someone smart, funny, maybe a little silly sometimes, someone attractive, someone kind, someone who loves soccer like I do. I don't know really." She shrugs and looks up at the ceiling again, blushing.

"So, you haven't met a single boy at school that has even some of these traits? Cmon, are you really that picky?" I say with genuine surprise. I hear her grunt and sigh in frustration as she again turns to look at me, this time looking hard into my eyes, making me a little uncomfortable with her intensity.

"Have you met college boys? They're worse than high school boys. All they want is to get in your pants." She blushes again, making me think she's just really shy - which surprises me - and then she continues. "I don't know. I guess sometime, sooner or later, I'll meet someone who gets my interest. It doesn't bother me too much that I'm not really dating anyone. I mean, I don't let that kind of shit define me, you know?"

I nod my head, realizing she's right about not letting that define you. "Yeah, ok, I kinda get it. Sorry, I wasn't pushing you or anything. I love being independent too. And I do hate that every time I am dating some guy, it always seems like I have to worry about making him happy, it ends up feeling like a job instead of something fun. They can be so demanding and controlling. And yes, I totally know about them always wanting to - how'd you put it - get in your pants. I mean, I'm going to wait for someone special. I don't think dating should just be about sex, but I don't think the guys quite believe that. Sometimes I think I'm just gonna give up on dating in general myself! Seems like more hassle than it's worth, you know?" I laugh ruefully and with a great deal of sincerity. It makes me happy to see that Ash seems to relax at my reply.

We continue chatting late into the night, until I realize it's 1:30am and we decide we'd better get some sleep.

It feels so good having Ash right here with me. It just feels like everything is the way it's supposed to be, having her right by me. I feel happier than I have in a long time. Happy and content, instead of my usual agitation when I'm around most people. I take a deep breath and fall into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~

I wake up before my alarm, as usual, and turn it off. I turn over and see Ash is still asleep and find myself studying her. Her left arm is hanging off the bed, her hair is a mess, framing her face. She has a slight smile on her face that looks very sweet. Her hair seems to glow in the morning sunlight, just as her skin does, making her look much more angelic than she does when she smiles her typical mischievous smile. She has a very soft snore that I find oddly soothing, making me want to go back to sleep myself. The covers are shoved down and I can see part of her bare stomach peeking from her pulled up shirt and I jerk my eyes away, embarrassed for noticing.

When I look up again, her eyes are open and I blush, afraid that she's caught me looking at her and I feel embarrassed and exposed for some reason. Instead, she smiles sleepily and mumbles "morning princess" as she rolls to her back and throws her left arm to shade her eyes from the sun, making me giggle at her morning dramatics.

I throw my pillow and hit her square on the face, "wake up sleeping beauty" I cry as I jump out of bed. She looks up at me in surprise and mutters, nearly unintelligibly, "please tell me you're not a morning person!" As she pulls my pillow over her face, pretending to go back to sleep.

"Ugh, no way. I need loads of coffee to even be nice in the morning. I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to come?" She tosses off the pillow, gives me an odd look, then slowly pulls herself out of bed.

"Sure, sure princess. But I'm not buying that you're not a morning person. You sound way too freaking chipper." And she grabs her toiletries and a towel and follows me to the dorm showers.

When I walk back into my room, she is just taking off her towel and leaning to grab her underwear and I suck in my breath. Her legs are slim yet toned - and very long. Her stomach is ripped with beautifully toned abs, the way I wish mine would look. Her breasts - shit, I should not be looking! I turn my head toward my wall and try to hide my furiously flushed face from her. She was... Beautiful. I mean, I've never really looked at a girl before, but she really is stunning, like she could maybe be a Victoria's Secret model type of stunning. I felt myself breathing hard and I don't understand why. 

I get up in agitation and walk to my closet, purposefully not looking in her direction. I take the towel off my head and toss it to my bed. I grab clean underwear and slip them on underneath my body towel. I grab my favorite sports bra and pull it over my head, making sure I'm facing away from Ash, finally turning to grab some skinny jeans and pull them on.

My breath catches again as Ash is now sitting calmly on HAO's bed in her underwear and sports bra. I feel a rush of heat from my face down to my chest and down below, making me gasp in shock. What the fuck?! I turn quickly again and rummage through my drawer to find a shirt and yank it roughly on. I'm scared to turn back to face Ashlyn, afraid she'll notice how flustered I am, ashamed she'll see my blush and think something weird. 

Her cough sets me spinning on my heel and I see that she's now fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt, to my immense relief. _Why the hell did I freak out about seeing her naked - and even partially clothed?! I've seen lots of my soccer teammates naked and it's never bothered or phased me in the least. Maybe... Maybe it's cause I'm friends with Ash - maybe that makes it like seeing your sibling naked or something? I have a feeling I'm missing something but I decide I'd rather not think about it anymore._

"So, I hear my princess needs coffee. Lead on" she gestures to door. I'm glad she turns away, because when she said _my_ princess, I felt the heat creeping up to my face again, confusing me. 

Ash's POV: Returning to the room after showering

I sort through my bags to grab my underwear and clothes and toss them on HAOS's bed. I figure princess Ali will take twice as long to shower as normal humans, so I casually toss the towel on the bed and reach for my underwear.

A gasp and the sound of the door closing draw my eyes to the doorway. The look on Ali's face would be priceless if it weren't for my lack of clothes. I can see shock and some other undefinable look on her face, also noticing she is blushing the darkest red I've ever seen on a person. She turns quickly to stare at her wall. Instead of feeling embarrassed at being caught naked, I find myself trying to figure out what that other _thing_ was that had flashed across her face - aside from the obvious shock. Damn, I really don't know what that other look was. I know I'm being pathetic, trying to find some way of reading that she might have enjoyed seeing me naked, that she'd been turned on by it. I remember that split second of seeing her with just her towel on and feel a surge of adrenaline at the memory, trying to burn it into my mind. _How does she make a freaking towel look sexy - what kind of person can do that?!_

She walks over to her closet, studiously avoiding looking my way, much to my disappointment. I watch her as she pulls on underwear and a bra, careful to keep the towel covering her, again to my disappointment, even though I feel kinda ashamed for watching her. I turn away and pull on my underwear and bra and sit down. She turns and gives a quick glance at me on the bed and it seems like she blushes again, then turns to pull on tight jeans and a shirt. Damn, those jeans are skin tight and I really could worship the pants for the job they're doing of showing off every incredible curve of her ass and legs - holy fuck!

I shake myself out of my reverie and jump up, ready for the distraction of breakfast.

Ali's POV:

After breakfast, we decide to walk around campus and I take her to my favorite spot in Hort Woods by the Theatre, a nice secluded spot where we can sit among the trees and forget about the campus entirely.

"This is my secret spot," I sigh as I sit down and lean against a tree. Ash shits down next to me and also leans back.

"Your _**secret spot**_?! Wow, that's pretty personal to share! Kinda too much information." She wiggles her eyebrows at me and gives me a leering laugh.

I feel blood race to my face as I stutter and mumble in embarrassment, "Stop it! Your mind is always in the gutter, Ash. Geez, maybe if you dated it wouldn't be!" I smirk at the last statement, thinking I've made a valid point. _Little does she know, I've never even gone all the way and had sex, so I really don't know what I'm talking about._

Ash just laughs, "Hah - I doubt it! I think I'd just think about sex more if I was dating someone. You know how it is, once you've had the good stuff, you just wanna go back for more." Again she wiggles her eyebrows in the way she knows makes me laugh.

"Oh my god! You're such a teenage boy when you say things like that." I laugh back at her.

She suddenly flushes and looks down, surprising me with her reaction. "Oh, hey. I didn't mean... I was just kidding around." I try to make up for my unwittingly awkward comment.

She's quiet for a few seconds, then just laughs lightly and shrugs, "Oh, you're probably right. I am like a teenager sometimes. I think it's more fun when you act young, is all." 

I nod and smile, "yeah, I do kinda like that about you. You keep me young at heart."

"Oh my freaking gosh, you say that like you're ancient! You're only a year older than me, you know?" She gives me a rare serious look and then smiles to soften the moment.

I can't help but giggle, "oh really, well who's always calling me grandma?!" I smirk over to her with a wink.

"You got me there princess, sometimes you act older than your years. So it's good to have me around to keep you young at heart then, huh?" She uses my same phrase just to laugh at me a little, but I love it - especially when she calls me princess, but I'm not sure why. She leans over and gives me a light hug, taking me by surprise, making me shiver at her touch.

"You cold princess? Here, put on my jacket." She reaches around to slip it over my shoulders and I shiver again, but part of me knows it's not the cool wind causing it. I shake the thought away and get up.

"Let's head back so we can have lunch before we have to head over for the game." She grabs my hand and swings it back and forth, like little kids do, and I'm smiling without really knowing why as we walk back.

To the game

"I'd wish you good luck at the game, but... I really wouldn't mean it - sorry, I'm competitive." I smile over to Ash as she grabs her bag, ready to head downstairs and join her teammates to go to the soccer pitch for pregame warm ups. 

"Haha, so funny. But seriously, yeah, the same here. I'll see you at the game. And.. Thanks for having me over. It was... Fun to hang out with you. I... I'd better go." Ash shrugs and rubs the back of her neck, looking adorable and slightly flustered.

Before she can get to the door, I grab her and throw my arms around her, and she immediately drops both her bags to hug me back. _How does she always make me feel all warm and fuzzy when I touch her, when I hug her? It's like I feel when I go home for the holidays - it just feels right and wonderful._

Then the door slams open with a huffing HAO running in, who abruptly stops. "Oh... Hey... Um - sorry? I need to get my stuff for the game." HAO blushes lightly, acting weird.

I pull away from Ash slowly, not really wanting the hug to end, but feeling like HAO caught us in an awkward situation, for some weird reason. _We were only hugging. It's no big deal._

"Yeah, I'm heading down myself," Ash says quietly and gives me a quick glance with an odd look on her face, then she turns quickly and heads to the elevator.

I run after her and grab one of her hands. "Hey, we weren't done yet" I pout and she drops her bags again, ignoring the ding and opening elevator, and she pulls me in for a tight hug, making me feel like I'm melting into her. _Dammit, **why** does it feel so good to hug her?_

Another girl comes up and hits the down button and makes us part, both looking down at our feet. When the ding rings again, we both look up and Ash smiles a shy kind of smile, whispering "good luck" as she walks onto the elevator.

I feel oddly lost once the doors close and I walk back to my room in a haze, confused.

"So, what was _that_ all about?" HAO startles me as I walk in the door, giving me a strange look.

"What do you mean? I was just giving her a hug, that's all." I try to shrug casually, but I'm still reeling from the actual hug, and am not ready to discuss or dissect it right now, not even with HAO. "C'mon, we need to get down to the locker rooms before coach kills us." We quickly head out.

After the game

I hang back, waiting to be the last one to shake hands with the opposing team, so I'll have a chance to talk to Ash. When I get to her, I feel suddenly shy and finally decide to shake hands like I have with the rest of the UNC team. Ash gives me a look and grabs me, pulling me into her strong arms. I sigh into her shoulder and tighten my arms around her back. 

All too soon someone jostles against us, making us break apart reluctantly. Her hand touches my chin gently, warmth spreading to my cheeks, as she pulls me to look up at her.

Ash's POV:

I don't know how I kept a clean sheet for the game, as I could barely focus for thinking about Ali, by watching for her in every run up the pitch to me. She had gotten so much better than she'd been at camp last year and it amazes me, considering how awesome she'd been then. I think her legs and shoulders are more defined now and wonder how much time they must spend in weight training, cause damn, she looks even hotter than ever. 

When Ali gets to me for the post game handshakes, she acts strange and puts her hand out, which I dismiss and instead pull her in for a hug. I don't want her to be mad that we beat them. She molds into me and I want to cry out at the amazing way she feels, even hot and sweaty. _Is this what she'd feel like in bed, I wonder? Would I be able to make her break out in a sweat... Would she... Shit! I need to stop thinking this - especially because she's in my arms right now and she might figure out what I'm thinking... And hate me - or just be disgusted with me._

Someone bumps my arm and we drift back slowly. I know I'm moving slowly because I don't want to stop touching her, holding her. I wonder why she doesn't jump away from me quickly?

Ali's POV:

"Hey princess, you ok?" She says quietly, so no one else can hear, as she drops her hand self consciously. 

"Yeah, I'm ok..." _just nervous for some weird reason_ "Just tired from the game, I guess. Great game by the way. You made some unbelievable saves! You really are a great goalie. You guys totally deserved the win." I tell her sincerely and notice her blush at my compliment. "You really are, you know - great." I say more quietly and look down at the ground again.

"Princess," she admonishes me, "look at me when you're talking to me. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me." She gives me a kind grin. "Especially when you're complimenting me!" And she grins wider and winks, making me laugh. "So, we're good, right?" And I sense the hesitation in her voice, and she looks down at the ground then back up to my eyes.

"Yeah, of course we're good, stud." I smile when I say stud, amused to see how she blushes at it. "Only, I wish you didn't have to leave," and I can feel a pout forming on my face as I kick at the grass with my pent up frustration.

She pulls me in for another hug and whispers, "we can talk every day princess. You know, like we always do. Maybe we can even do that old fashioned thing of calling and talking on the phone also." She winks at me as she pulls her head back to see my face, reaching down to wipe a tear that I couldn't stop from falling. I bury my head back into her shoulder and breathe in her scent, wondering why I find it so comforting, so amazingly wonderful.

Our teams break apart, as do we reluctantly. I stare at her until she disappears into the away team locker rooms and try not to cry again. _Dammit! I hate crying in front of others and even more so in public. Why am I being so emotional about this?! I know we'll be able to talk every day, just as we've been doing for many months now. It's just... After seeing her again, I realize how very much I missed her that entire year. I also realize that I'll miss her so much more now that we've had this time together. I hate that she has to leave._


	4. Burning up the lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ash continue chatting via social media.
> 
> Format is a series of Text Messages sent back and forth between our two main characters.

2 days later

Ali: I aced busn comm test  
Ash: ooh smart princesses r sexy ;)  
Ali: puhleeze 

2 days later

Ash: ugh, a- on economics  
Ali: thats great :)  
Ash: but I studied SO hard :(  
Ali: seem to remember u went to parties 2 nites in a row  
Ash: oh yeah, I must've dreamed I studied  
Ali: ur a dork  
Ash: a smart dork ;)  
Ali: hmm maybe :p

1 day later

Ali: Lynn from soccer failed her billiards test  
Ash: wtf how do u fail that  
Ali: dunno, she's dropping the class  
Ash: wow that's embarrassing  
Ali: that's why I dont take easy classes ;)

4 days later

Ash: sigh, I miss the beach  
Ali: poor baby, so sad  
Ash: :(  
Ali: isn't ur homecoming soon? Dances r awesome  
Ash: ugh, only girly girls like dances, princess ;)  
Ali: bet u look nice in a dress  
Ash: over my dead body  
Ali: sigh, so jeans and a SnapBack 4 u, huh?  
Ash: yep I rock that style  
Ali: true  
Ash: OMG did u compliment me?!  
Ali: keep dreaming stud  
Ash: oh I will ;)  
Ali: ur a dork  
Ash: n u lov me for it princess  
Ali: u wish ;)

3 days later

Ali: twisted my ankle at practice :(  
Ash: ru ok, is it serious *worried  
Ali: m ok just sprain so PT for few days :o  
Ash: whew had me worried princess

2 days later

Ash: how's ur ankle  
Ali: nearly good  
Ash: popped my left shoulder out of socket  
Ali: what when ru ok *worried  
Ash: practice today. is ok cant use for a week tho :(  
Ali: keep icing it  
Ash: will do princess

3 days later

Ash: so Tobs is trying to set me on blind date  
Ali: what? Tell me about him!  
Ash: didnt do it, not interested  
Ali: u deserve someone nice :)  
Ash: awe thanks ;)

2 days later

Ali: ugh, im officially not dating anymore  
Ash: what happened  
Ali: caught Jeff making out with his ex  
Ash: oh, did u even like him  
Ali: sigh, not really, but still...!  
Ash: u deserve someone who treats u like a princess  
Ali: u know anyone?  
Ash: uh, no, sorry

1 week later

Ali: thanksgiving plans fell thru w fam  
Ash: that sucks, im just hanging out w my gma  
Ali: sounds nice :(  
Ash: u should come :)  
Ali: no way would I impose  
Ash: pshhh pls come to sunny FLA w me  
Ali: r u serious?  
Ash: totally. cant let my princess be lonely ;)  
Ali: how ru traveling  
Ash: driving. Can u get down to UNC  
Ali: will figure it out. Send me detailed times ok  
Ash: woo thanksgiving w a princess, who gets to say that  
Ali: ur such a dork

3 days later

Ash: m so excited for thanksgiving  
Ali: me too, I get to c the beach  
Ash: pout, is that all ur excited about  
Ali: heard ur gma is amazing cook also  
Ash: ur so mean  
Ali: aww maybe m looking fwd to c u too  
Ash: thats better ;)  
Ali: I spoil u ;)

2 days later

Ali: so I broke up with steve  
Ash: coincidence I broke up w my laptop  
Ali: huh?  
Ash: laptop broke, lol :p  
Ali: ur silly  
Ash: so, R u ok  
Ali: yep, I dont miss him :|  
Ash: he wasnt good enough for my princess anyway ;)  
Ali: aww thx stud  
Ash: anytime princess ;) 

3 days later

Ali: just left PS :)  
Ash: I can show u my room b4 we leave  
Ali: dream come true  
Ash: ur so not funny :p  
Ali: ur just afraid to admit it ;)  
Ash: Lol. drive safe princess, c u soon  
Ali: c u soon stud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to jump through a span of time and used my handy trick of texting to make it an easy jump.


End file.
